jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Shaak Ti
{| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:100%; margin-right:5px; border:1px solid #000000; background-color:#FFF8DC;" | style="vertical-align:middle;padding: 10px;" | Herzlich Willkommen im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Falls ihr Fragen, Sorgen oder Vorschläge habt, könnt ihr mir hier eine Nachricht hinterlassen. center Grievous Hallo Shaak Ti, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Grievous“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:46, 16. Mai 2010 (CEST) :coller name--Commander Cody CC-2224 11:29, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Wie coller name? May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:51, 26. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Wieso hast du meinen Verweis darauf, daß Grievous in ''The Clone Wars so porträtiert wird wie in Episode III, obwohl Clone Wars etabliert hat, daß er den gekrümmten Gang mit Hustenanfällen erst gegen Ende der Klonkriege erhielt durch Mace Windu, wieder entfernt? Es stimmt doch! --Exodianecross 15:02, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Alter UC Hallo Shaak Ti, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Kit Fisto“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Kit Diskussion 17:43, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Sperrung Hallo Shaak Ti, ich hab in dein Sperrlog buch gelesen du wurdest du unbeschränkt gesperrt?--Commander Cody CC-2224 01:07, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nein ich wurde nie gesperrt. Es wurde einer gesperrt der hieß Shaak Ti das war am 3. Oktober 2007 und einen Tag vorher habe ich mich mit dem Namen Meister Ti angemeldet. Natürlich haben alle gedacht das ich der gesperrte währe... unter andrem Namen. Ist ja auch verständlich... wir beide mögen Shaak Ti und mögen Anakin nicht. Na ja auf jeden fall habe ich nach einer Zeit Yoda41 gefragt ob der gesperrte nicht in Vandale umbenannt werden kann damit ich den Namen Shaak Ti annehmen kann. Jetzt heiße ich ja so. Aber wenn ich unbeschränkt gesperrt währe, könnte ich dir ja nicht diese Nachricht schreiben. ^^ Der Vandale ist übriges der Admin der Sithpedia, ein Möchtegern Star Wars-Wiki. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:19, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist ja auch komisch ein Admin mach Vandale xd--Commander Cody CC-2224 01:23, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Er war ja kein Admin von etwas bedeutsamen. Jeder kann ein Wiki eröffnen und ist da dann ein Admin. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:26, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Jo--Commander Cody CC-2224 01:28, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bildgröße Kannst du bitte darauf achten, dass die maximale Größe von Dateien '''150KB' beträgt. Yoga 'Diskussion 10:52, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Leckerly Bildlizenz Hallo Shaak Ti, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Shaak Ti gemalt.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter 'Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Ti gemalt.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:05, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Freundesliste Hi Shaak Ti hier ist Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit . Ich finde das nett das da auf deiner Freundesliste so eine Vorlage ist die automatisch den jenigen Benutzer einfügt der sich die List gerade anguckt . Als Gegenleistung das du im Chat so nett zu mir warst nehme ich dich auf meine Freundesliste auf . Das könntest du dann ja vieleicht auch mit mir tun . Deine Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 16:35, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Achso ich schreibe immer ein bischen was zu jedem Benutzer dürfte ich dann bei dir : Die "sinnfreie" Jedipedianerin schreiben . Danke im vorraus . --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 16:38, 25. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Freundeliste 2.0 Liebe Meisterin Ti ich frage mich wieso ich in deiner freundeliste stehe bitte um antwort! Neos1999 12:20, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Sie hat dich nicht in der Freundesliste. Sie hat eingegeben: . Verstanden? Und so kann jeder seinen Namen sehen. --Gruß, CC-307 Frage? 12:37, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Aso sorry Neos1999 15:57, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST)